s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Encircled Grimzelia
Encircled Grimzelia (環裏 グリムゼリア Kanri Gurimuzeria), or Grizel (グリゼリ Gurizeri) for short, is a smart phone game from the manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Concept & Creation Overview At the start of the series, Encircled Grimzelia is an increasingly popular fantasy adventure gacha game. Curiously though, when Daigo Seko plays the game, the game's avatar, Yurina, comes to life. Daigo soon discovers that Grimzelia monsters have been coming to life through many other users' phones and subsequently possessing them. Daigo and Yurina then begin their "quest" to defeat all of the Grimzelia monsters by utilizing Grimzelia's features which begin to affect them and other users in the real world. Features Yurina Yurina is the mascot and avatar of Encircled Grimzelia. She is the one and only playable character that is available to each Grimzelia user, though her appearance is customizable based on which Gear the user equips to her. Additionally, the game offers an interactive touch screen interface in which an image of Yurina will react based on how the user "touches" her. Yurina's possesses an HP bar, which indicates the amount of damage she can take before falling battle. She also possesses AP, which is depleted as she performs actions. Once her AP is depleted, she will be unable to move. Quest The Quest option is the main game play feature of Grimzelia. When a player presses the Quest button, they will be given a mission to defeat a Boss Monster, which they must defeat with their Yurina avatar. In the case of Daigo Seko, the quest for his Yurina is to defeat the Boss of the real world. See: List of Monsters Demon Gems: While in Quest mode, players can also receive Demon Gems by performing certain tasks. For every five Demon Gems the player collects, they may perform one free Draw. Friend Support: Players can also summon the avatars of other Grimzelia players to aid them in their quest through Friend Support. There is no limit on the number of people a player can summon, but they can summon a specific player only once per day. In Daigo's case, any friend he summons dons their avatar's gear and becomes powered up relative to their level in the game. Draw The Draw option is the main feature by which players power up their Yurina avatars. By drawing, players obtain Gear, which increases Yurina's power. The player must pay 500 Yen to perform a Draw or, alternatively, they can pay 5,000 Yen to perform a 10x Draw. A 10x Draw will give the player ten Gears, one of which is guaranteed to be an S Rare Gear. A player may also perform a free Draw for every five Demon Gems they collect. Occasionally, the game offers Draw Festivals, which allow players to draw special exclusive S Rare Gear. Gear Gear are weapons that can be equipped to the player's Yurina avatar and give her an increase in power. In ascending order, Gear come in ranks of Common, Rare, S Rare, and SS Rare. The higher the rank, the harder they are to obtain, but the more more powerful they are. Additionally, when a player equips an S Rare or SS Rare Gear, it will also changes Yurina's outfit. Many Gear also possess unique Skills that give Yurina a boost in power. The player may activate the weapon's skill after accumulating enough Skill Points. There are three different types of Gear, which are advantageous and disadvantageous to certain monsters. Sword Gear is effective against Beast monsters, but ineffective against Ghost monsters. Gun Gear is effective against Mecha monsters, but ineffective against Beast monsters. And Staff Gear is effective against Ghost monsters, but ineffective against Mecha monsters. See: List of Gear Shop The Shop feature allows user to purchase items that may be helpful while performing quests. Some examples include healing items, which may cure Yurina of an afflicted status, or accessories that can grant Yurina enhanced abilities. Rankers The game keeps track of each user's rank, based on their levels. Gallery Notes Category:Games